The Greeks go Egyptian (or the other way around)
by HorseHat23
Summary: What happens when Sadie gets a huge pulse of foreign magical energy from Manhattan and it turns out to be a boy with a pen/sword and a black pegasus? Read to find out! My first fanfic so please go easy on me. Enjoy :) Rated T to be safe
1. My Pegasus becomes a Creeper Detector

**Ok here it is! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE KANE CHRONICLES it would be cool though**

**1. My Pegasus Becomes a Creeper Detector**

**PERCY**

Stupid school, I thought. Why can't Annabeth's summer break come at the same time as mine? But nooo, it had to a week after I got out. I was wondering in my depressed thoughts, looking for a secluded place outside of Manhattan where I could call Blackjack to give me a ride to camp. I was happy to be going back, elated, in fact, but I still wished Annabeth were with me. I reached into my pocket for my pen/sword Riptide. Holding it always made me feel better. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then uncapped it. It grew into a 3-foot long glowing bronze sword. The grip felt comfortingly familiar in my hand. I sighed as I recounted the first time I had uncapped the pen. It had been so long ago, it felt like a bajillion years.

I kept walking, and soon was far enough out of Manhattan that I could call Blackjack without being thrown into a rubber room by the authorities. I let out my best city cab whistle, and in no time, I saw a black winged shape spiraling towards me. My old friend landed in front of me and nickered.

_Hey, Boss! _Blackjack said in my mind.

"For the last time Blackjack, don't call me boss!"

_Sorry, boss. Anyway, you rang? _

"Oh, yeah, can you fly me to ca—" I was cut off by Blackjack, who was glancing uncertainly at a bush.

_Uh, boss? There are some people in the bushes over there, watchin' us. They ain't mortal though, boss. They're creepy, boss._ The pegasus was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, still glancing at the bush.

To be safe, I decided to speak in Blackjack's mind, so only he could hear. _Okay, _I told him. _Let's just see if they follow us. _I put on my best poker face, and mounted Blackjack. Being a horse, he had pretty much all-around vision, so he could tell me about the people in the bush even though it seemed like he wasn't looking.

_They still there boss. They smell like sand boss. I don't like this boss. _Blackjack kept mumbling. What does sand have to do with anything?

_How many are there? _I asked in Blackjack's mind.

_Only two, but boss, they're creepers. _Yes, Blackjack, I sort of picked that up judging to the fact a) I had no idea who they were, and b) They were watching me have a conversation with my Pegasus on the outskirts of Manhattan.

_Okay, let's go, _I urged Blackjack forward and we took off into the sky. I glanced behind me for a moment, and I caught a glimpse of two kids, one girl with blonde hair and a boy with cocoa-colored skin and curly black hair, their mouths agape at the sight of my Pegasus. I smiled to myself. Blackjack circled around, and swooped by once more. I heard a snippet of conversation. I only caught 4 words: "Brooklyn House" and "Huge mansion". I had absolutely no idea what these meant, but I reminded myself to go into Brooklyn some time soon and look for a huge mansion.

Then I remembered what Blackjack had said, about them not being mortal. I decided it would only be fair to tell them a clue about the camp's location, in case they were demigods. I looked over my shoulder and yelled, "A BIG HILL WITH A PINE TREE AND A DRAGON!" Then pointed in the direction of camp. I didn't wait to see their reactions. I turned back around and flew off toward camp.


	2. An Overly Large Raven Chews us out

**Ok here's the next chappie! I know this one was quick but I might take some time to play with my Christmas goodies tomorrow...anyway, please review, and ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE AND/OR PLACES THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN**

**2. An Overly Large Raven with Telepathy Chews us out**

**SADIE**

It's strange how one hunch can change your life forever.

So Carter and I were having a fine morning at Brooklyn House, and it was oddly quiet. You see, all the initiates had been taken on a 4-day field trip to Cairo, chaperoned by Zia and Walt, giving my brother and I a splendid time off. We were enjoying breakfast on the porch and brainstorming ideas for what we should do that day, when I felt a wave of magical power coming from Manhattan hit me in the gut like a sledgehammer. I grunted and collapsed. Carter rushed to my side, worry written all over his face. How sweet.

He was looking up and down my body, no doubt checking for injuries, when I finally said something like, "Manhattan. Power. We. Must. Go. There. Now." Carter looked baffled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I finally was able to get up and talk in complete sentences, and I looked at Carter, dead serious. "I felt power emanating from there. Power greater beyond anything we can do. We _need _to go there. NOW."

Carter looked like he was about to object, but then just sighed. "Okay, let's hope this is worth it." And man, was it.

Carter and I were crouched behind a bush. We had been following the mysterious power source until it turned out to be the boy we were stalking. He was very good-looking, with tan skin, mysterious (not to mention sad) sea-green eyes, and windswept black hair. We had been following him for about 5 minutes, and I was starting to get bored until he took out a pen. Then he looked around as if to check if no one was watching. What was he going to do? Write on a tree? Instead, he uncapped it.

I have to admit, it was one of the coolest things I had ever seen, and with my life, that was saying something. One the boy had uncapped it, it grew into a 3-foot-long glowing sword that looked like it was made out of bronze. All I could manage was a barely audible "Whoa."

I looked over at Carter, whose mouth was hanging open. I smirked. I bet he was green with envy for something that cool. I was about to whisper an insult to him when the green eyed boy whistled _really loud_. I swear my ears were ringing for a minute. The boy was scanning the sky, so I decided to do the same. For a moment, I saw nothing, but then I spotted what looked like an overly large raven descending from the sky. Only when it landed, I realized that it was a winged horse. A _Pegasus. _What I wouldn't give for one of those.

"Wait a minute, I thought pegasi were white?" I whispered to Carter.

"So did I," he whispered back. "But I guess not all of them."

Then the boy did the strangest thing. He began _talking _to the animal. I mean, sure, everybody talks to their pets, but this boy actually seemed to understand the horse's nickers and whinnies. For instance, the horse walked up to the boy and snorted.

"For the last time, Blackjack, don't call me boss!" the boy told the Pegasus, which was apparently named Blackjack. Blackjack nickered.

"Oh, yeah, can you fly me to ca—" the boy was probably cut off by Blackjack, who turned his head inquisitorially our direction. My hand clamped onto Carter's knee. _We're dead. We're dead. We're dead. We are so dead._ I thought. The boy stopped talking, but didn't turn around. After a moment, he climbed onto the Pegasus's back, and they took off.

Carter and I came out of the bushes to watch them go. We saw the boy turn around and looked away. Then we started talking furiously to each other. I was saying how we needed to get word back to Brooklyn House, and Carter was saying something about how we couldn't just stroll into our huge mansion of initiates and tell them that we had just seen a pen turn into a sword and a boy ride a black pegasus. We were so occupied with our conversation that was almost didn't notice the boy swoop past us once again. We watched him fly away, until he said something that made absolutely no sense.

"A BIG HILL WITH A PINE TREE AND A DRAGON!" The boy yelled, then pointed in the direction he was headed. He turned around and rode/flew away. Carter and I looked at each other, and, by silent agreement, ran in the direction the boy had gone.

**oooh cliffie! sorry i just HAD to. Now i see why uncle Rick likes them so much...heheehe**

**Reviews are appreciated! any ideas for the big meeting?**


	3. Sadie Gets Burned

**Okay I was bored tonight so I got the next one in! Throughout Winter Break I will be updating frequently but I will slow down once school resumes. Anyway, ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles the both belong to Rick Riordan**

**3. Sadie Gets Burned**

**CARTER**

Sadie and I were racing only an old country road, trying desperately to keep the boy in sight. He sure wasn't making it easy. His Pegasus, Blackjack, he had called it, could go pretty darn fast. I was also keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of a hill with a pine tree (easy enough to find) and a dragon (not as easy). We had been running for at least 5 minutes and I was breathing hard. I was about to suggest resting for a second when a huge hill came into sight. At the crest there was a gigantic pine, at least 30 feet tall. In one of it's lowest boughs, a golden glittery blanket hung. Around the tree was what looked like a pile of purple cables. The boy flew over the hill and disappeared from sight.

Sadie and I raced up the hill, but it was steeper than I had realized. It took a lot of our effort, but we finally made it to the top. I looked down and was surprised to see just and ordinary strawberry farm. I don't know what I had expected, maybe something like the lost city of Atlantis? (I know, that's crazy. But hey, when you're involved in Egyptian Mythology, you never know.) The Pegasus boy was nowhere to be seen.

Sadie gestured to the little valley below us. "Shall we?" She didn't wait for an answer, being the annoying little sister she was. Sadie began to walk straight down the hill and began to follow, but something held me back. Not a moment too soon. Once Sadie had taken the first three steps, she ran into an invisible barrier and bounced back like she had been hit with a beach ball.

"Ouch!" she yelled rubbing her shoulder, which was smoking. "It—whatever it was—burned me!" She dropped her arms to her side again. Then, almost immediately, the sleeve of her t-shirt caught on fire. Sadie screamed and swatted at the flames, and so did I, after I was done laughing. But fire wasn't going out. My sister looked ready to cry from the pain. I was about to start rolling her in the grass when a wall of water slammed into her, dousing her and the flame completely. Sadie spit water from her mouth like a fountain and I helped her up.

"What the _heck _was that?" She asked. I shook my head. I honestly had no idea. Then Sadie seemed to realize the fact that she was really wet. "I'm soaked!" she yelled angrily, stamping her foot in frustration.

"Sorry, I was only trying to help," came a slightly familiar voice from a little ways down the hill. I looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Where are you?" I called; still desperately scanning the hill for the person the voice belonged to.

The Pegasus boy appeared several feet in front of us like he had just stepped through a doorway. _The barrier, _I thought. _Maybe it's some kind of border that we can't cross?_

"Hi," said the boy, extending a hand towards me. Sadie huffed, she didn't like when people talked to me and not her. Typical. "I'm Percy Jackson."

_Weird name, _I thought. _Sounds Greek. Or British._ I shook Percy's hand. "Carter Kane," I told him. "Blaze of Glory over there is my sister."

"Sadie Kane," Sadie stated, obviously still miffed that she was wet. "So, Percy, would you like to explain how you got that water to fly through the air and _help _me?"

Percy winced. "I said I was sorry, but really, I did you a favor. As to _how _I did it, well, I'm not quite sure I can tell you at the moment. You could be an enemy spy." His eyes glinted with humor, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I was starting to like this kid.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Please. As long as you're not a demon, or popular girl, we wouldn't be enemies." She was starting to smile too.

"Okay," Percy said rubbing his hands together. "This is going to be interesting."

**OOOKKKKAAAAYYYY Next chapter will be story exchanges! Sorry if I make the Kanes seem a little inferior but my heart belongs to Percy 3 PLEASE REVIEW IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED AS WELL AS IDEAS FOR ADVENTURES Merry Christmas WORLD!**


	4. The Egyptians Blow Things Up

**Ok here it is! It's a long one! ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles they belong to Rick Riordan**

**4. The Egyptians Blow Things Up**

**PERCY**

_How am I supposed to get these kids over the camp border? _I had been asking myself this question for about 5 minutes with Sadie and Carter standing there uncomfortably, when I remembered something from when I was thirteen. Half-Blood Hill had been under attack by the bronze bulls, and, to protect me, Annabeth had formally let Tyson enter camp. Maybe that would work with Carter and Sadie. Worth a shot.

I turned to Carter. "I, Percy Jackson, allow you to enter camp," I said to him. He looked confused at first, but then I gestured towards the invisible barrier and understanding dawned on him. Cautiously, Carter reached his hand out, ready to pull back at any moment. Once his fingertips had broken through the boundary, he thrust his whole had forward.

Immediately, his eyes widened and he pulled his hand back quickly. Sadie gasped. "My-my hand disappeared!" he exclaimed shakily.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know the barrier made things disappear. Or burn people, for that matter. Maybe the Golden Fleece helped out with that, strengthening the Mist. "Oh, right," I told Carter and Sadie. "The Mist."

They both cocked their heads in confusion. "Mist?" Sadie asked.

I blinked. Right, they didn't know about any of this yet. I started to explain, but I just said, "Never mind, you'll find out soon enough." Sadie began to protest, but then decided she didn't feel like it apparently, and piped down.

"So, are you coming or not?" I said over my shoulder, beginning to walk back down towards camp. "It won't burn you again," I told Sadie, noticing her apprehensive expression. Carter forged ahead, and his sister followed, a little more hesitant. Once they had both gotten past the barrier and looked around, their jaws hit the floor.

"Whoa," Carter said, looking around at camp. "What is this place?"

I hesitated for a moment, but then answered his question. "Camp Half-Blood, a training camp for Greek demigods."

"Demi-whats?" Sadie asked. "Training camp? Greek? We're Egyptian!"

I whirled around. "Excuse me? _Egyptian?_ You've got to be kidding. _Another _race of demigods?"

Sadie huffed. "Like I said, we're not demigods, whatever they are. We're Egyptian magicians!" Carter elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch! What was that for?" Carter began muttering to her about how they didn't know me and shouldn't be revealing their true identities like that. I tried to pretend to not be listening, but it was kind of hard, as they were right next to me. Their arguing became so heated that a bush right next to them erupted into flames. Huh. Weird.

Sadie and Carter stopped talking abruptly. I was guessing the nymph of that bush would not be happy if her life source became a pile of charred kindling, so I summoned another wave of water from the creek a ways away and doused the flames.

Sadie glared at me. "_How _are you doing that?" she asked again. Dang, that girl was persistent. "And _what _is a demigod?"

I groaned. "I'll take you guys to Chiron," I decided. "He'll know what to do." I led them down the hill, and secretly smiled when Blackjack walked over to Sadie and nuzzled her pockets, asking if she had any sugar cubes. We finally reached the Big House, and Chiron came around the porch, in his magic wheelchair, thank goodness. It would've taken a lot more explaining if I tried to introduce the Kanes to a horse.

"Welcome back to camp, Percy!" Chiron said warmly. Then he seemed to catch sight of Carter and Sadie behind me. "And who are your friends? Demigods?"

Sadie stomped her foot in frustration. "For the last time, _we are NOT demigods! _We're Egyptian!"

At the last word, Chiron got that annoying I'm-thinking-very-complex-thoughts-and-won't-give-you-a-straight-answer look. I hate that look. "Why don't you come inside," he said, gesturing to the three of us. "Looks like we've got a lot to talk about."

Chiron led us into the Big House living room, motioning for us to sit down. I flopped onto the couch, and so did Sadie. Carter was a little more cautious, but sat down rigidly on the other side of the couch next to his sister. He muttered something to her. Sadie just shrugged.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Well, Egyptians. It has been many centuries since I have encountered magicians. Please, what are your names?"

"Um, Carter," Carter said. "And my sister is Sadie."

Since Chiron had said the word _centuries_, Sadie had looked like she had a hairball. "Sorry, _centuries?_ Last time I checked, people don't live for more than one of those." Right after she said that, her expression became one that said, _Well, except for that guy. And that other one. And him. _I smirked, but, luckily, no one noticed.

Chiron smiled kindly at Sadie. "But, my dear, I am not just anybody." Sadie still looked baffled, but understanding was beginning to dawn in Carter's eyes.

Carter looked at Chiron incredulously. "Chiron, like _the _Chiron? But no, he died like, a bajillion years ago, right?"

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Do I look dead to you?" he asked. Carter shook his head, and Sadie rolled her eyes. "My lifelong wish was granted by the gods. I could train heroes, and continue the work I love, as long as humanity needed me. I am still here, so I must guess that I am still needed."

At _gods, _Sadie perked up. "Wait, which gods? Egyptian?"

"No, child. Greek," Chiron told her. At this, the Kanes broke out into an avalanche of questions.

"Greek? So _that's _what Amos meant when he said 'other gods'!"

"Why do Greeks need a 'training facility'?"

"Do you guys follow the paths of your gods?"

It would have gone on and on, but Chiron held up his hand, and the Kanes piped down. "I will answer all of your questions in time, if you answer my one question," he said. "Are you hosting gods?" _Hosting? _I thought. _What's hosting? _Then I remembered something that Annabeth told me once, that Egyptian magicians were sometimes chosen to be the body for a god, or share the body for a certain amount of time. Like a temporary demigod. Weird.

The Kanes nodded. "Horus," Carter said. I think the Egyptian god of war, possibly. Great. They've got an _Egyptian _Ares too.

"Isis," Sadie said proudly, and spared me the trouble of remembering what Isis is the goddess of. "Goddess of magic. Now will someone _please _tell me what a demigod is?"

I stepped forward. "A demigod," I told them, "is a person who is half human, and half god. I am a demigod. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas."

Carter nearly choked. "_Half god? _You're kidding. And your father is-no. that's it. I need to do more research. Come on, Sadie." Carter grabbed his sister's wrist and began dragging her out of the room, but Sadie twisted her hand free. She was stronger than she looked.

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed to Carter. "We just discovered a world of Greek demigods, and you want to _leave? _You're mad!"

"It's okay," Chiron said. "Come back tomorrow, and we will talk more then." Sadie began to protest, but then walked towards the door.

At the exit, she turned around and looked at me. "But you, Percy Jackson, you _will _teach me to ride a Pegasus, whether you like it or not." With that, she whirled around and walked swiftly through the door.

Maybe these guys aren't so bad.

**hope y'all liked it! not sure when next chappie be out...definitely before the weekend!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT :):):):):):)**


	5. We Battle Demon Grandmothers

**Ok I'm back! This chapter isn't my all-time greatest, but it's not that bad. I put as much humor in it as I could and it's got a minor battle scene. Please don't be mad though, I had minor writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, you know the drill, I don't own PJO or KC**

**5. We Battle Demon Grandmothers **

**CARTER**

Sadie and I were just stepping out of a portal we had taken back to Brooklyn House, using the obelisk in Central Park. To my surprise, Sadie went in the same direction I did, to the library.

I looked at her incredulously. "You're actually doing _research?_" Maybe I shouldn't have sounded so surprised. Sadie whirled around and hit me in the arm so hard I stumbled back a few paces. Well, that was going to leave a mark.

"Yes I'm doing research! Are youkidding? We just met freaking GREEK demigods!" she exclaimed into my face.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled. A sudden thought occurred to me and I smirked at her. "You just want to do research on those winged horses." Sadie's ears turned pink and she turned back to the shelves. Busted. I thought about insulting her further, but decided I should do more research first. I walked over to the honeycomb-like shelves and began looking for _Greek,_ when I heard something like a cross between a bird's squawk and an old lady being strangled. I whipped around, and so did Sadie. We looked at each other and silently exchanged two theories: 1. Some birds were strangling some innocent grandmothers on the roof. 2. New monster. We went with 2.

Sadie and I sprinted up the stairs and burst onto the roof. Not 10 feet away was at least half a dozen chicken ladies, with grungy feathers and mean, wrinkled faces. "Harpies," I said, remembering a myth I had heard about them once. "They were sent to steal the blind seer Phineas's food because he gave away too much information." I noticed Sadie looking at me funnily, even though the harpies were still approaching. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Wikipedia." Classic Sadie. "So, does this myth tell you how do defeat them?" We were both beginning to back up now.

I strained to remember. "I think-I think they were carried away by Zephyr the West Wind. Phineas still died, eventually, but that's not important."

"It was probably important to him."

I sighed. The harpies were really close now. I took out my _khopesh _and brandished it out in front of me. Sadie retrieved her magic kit from the Duat. The first harpy charged, shrieking. I swung my sword, and she disintegrated. Another one, a little smarter than the first, flew up above me and almost took my head off with her talons. I ducked just in time and swung blindly. The harpy cried out. I looked up and saw I had sheared off a wing. She plummeted, stood for a moment, and then dissolved into monster powder.

Sadie was doing a pretty good job keeping the rest of the hags busy. One tried to come up behind her, but I got her good with my blade. Not before her talons could rake themselves across my arm though. It hurt, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Sadie swung her staff at the remaining bird-ladies, and hit them across the roof. I ran over and sliced my _khopesh _through them, reducing them to clumps of dust. My first thought was: _That was too easy. _Maybe shouldn't have done that.

"GGGAAARRR!" I whipped around and saw a guy about 8 feet tall, with bright red skin tattooed with pictures of swords and flames and stuff like that. He also had one that said, _Joe Bob Luvs Babycakes. _Huh? "Silly little magicy people! Joe Bob will eat you for lunch!"

"It's like, dinnertime," I pointed out. Probably shouldn't have said that either. Joe Bob roared in outrage and came barreling toward me. I leapt out of the way, and Sadie tried to blow him up with her favorite spell, _Ha-di, _to no avail. Joe Bob closed in on me and I tripped. I swung my _khopesh, _but only managed to make a little cut in his nose, which just made him angrier. Joe Bob reached out to grab me, and then stopped abruptly. Then I watched as both of this arms fell off.

"Ow," Joe Bob said. Then he disintegrated. Standing in front of me was Percy Jackson. He offered a hand, and I took it.

"Uh, thanks," I told him, not sure what to say.

"No prob," Percy said, shrugging it off. "Shall we go inside?"

Sadie caught up with me, and nodded. I turned to Percy. "We shall."

"So you train people here?" Percy was asking. We had just finished explaining what we do to him, and he was taking it in a very laid-back fashion. Probably easy if you're a demigod. Just then, Khufu swung down the stairs to the great room and landed in front of Percy on the couch.

"_Agh! Agh! Agh!" _Khufu said. Based on what I knew, that would be a whole seminar in Baboon.

Percy laughed at Khufu. "I bet Tyson would like a monkey," he said.

Sadie sat up. "Who's Tyson?"

"My brother."

"So you're brother's a monkey?"

"Half brother, actually, and no, he's a Cyclops."

"A Cyclops monkey?"

"No! The monkey has nothing to do with it!"

"So why'd you bring the monkey up in the first place?"

That one stumped Percy. He just sat back on the couch and shrugged. "Dunno." If all his conversations were like that, we were going to get nowhere.

I leaned forward. "So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I was curious, and we didn't get a lot of time to talk about things back at camp. I heard the words 'Brooklyn House' and 'huge mansion' when you guys were talking earlier, so I came over and looked for a huge mansion. The squawking from the roof also helped."

"Okay, then. Why don't you tell us about yourself then, Percy?" Sadie asked before I could. Infuriating, that was.

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Uh, okay. I live in an apartment with my mom and stepdad on the Upper East Side in Manhattan. I've gotten kicked out of six schools six years in a row, usually because I blow something up. I'm ADHD and dyslexic. I found out I was a demigod when I was twelve. Since then I've been on, wait," he began counting on his fingers, "um, I think 6 major quests, two minor quests, and been in the prophecy kid or one of them in both of the wars I've been in. What about you guys?"

**I'm so sorry for the ending I know its like the most schisty thing ever. Reviews are appreciated though and good ideas for battle scenes that are better than mine would be GREAT! I will give you credit :)**


	6. White Crocodiles, What Else is New?

**Sorry this was really slow, been busy had a lot of riding and stuff. ANYWAY thanks so much for the inspiration for this chapter Andrew-son-of-Nike you were sooooo helpful CREDS FOR THE CROCODILE IDEA**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this anymore? I don't own PJO or KC deal with it!**

**6. White Crocodiles…What Else is new?**

**PERCY**

The Kanes had gotten over their shock (which I find completely uncalled for, I mean, Egyptians must be cool too, right?) and started their story. I listened for a while, but then the ADHD part of me started to wander.

Sure, I was hearing their story, which was very impressing, but my mind settled on some glass doors at the far end of the "Great Room", as they called it. _I wonder what's on the other side, _I thought, starting to get antsy. Just when I was about to jump out of my chair, I felt a familiar tug in my gut, and a massive wave erupted out of nowhere from the other side of the doors and slammed through, shattering them.

Carter and Sadie stopped their storytelling abruptly. They stood agape at the watery mess I had just made. Sadie wheeled around. "Did you do this, Mr. Sea God?" she asked furiously. I was about to apologize when I heard splashing coming from the terrace that's entrance I had just blown a convenient little hole in. A bunch of annoying monsters ran through my mind as I ran through the jagged doorway, getting cut pretty bad on the side by a shard of broken glass. I silently cursed myself, but kept going. When I rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Splashing around in the remains of its pool was a gigantic albino crocodile. I never liked crocs, especially after the many reptilian attacks from my time in Tartarus. I shuddered just thinking about it. The crocodile looked at me and opened its massive maw, revealing many, many, rows of teeth. I reached into my pocket and took out Riptide. I uncapped the blade, and the monster hissed at the sight of Celestial bronze. I began to advance, but then I heard Carter and Sadie running up behind me.

"No! Philip!" Sadie cried. I ignored her. I wasn't really listening, after all. The crocodile began to climb out of the pool to get to me. I raised Riptide to be ready when it did. It began to slither toward me, and I prepared myself to fight, when Sadie said something that made no sense.

_"Shabti," _Sadie said, as if she was commanding the croc. At once, it stopped coming at me, then the strangest thing happened. Its skin began to harden, as if it were becoming a statue. The crocodile began to shrink, and shrink, and shrink, until I was looking at a 5 inch-long replica of the beast that, just 60 seconds ago, had been about to kill me.

"How—" I started to ask, but Sadie cut me off.

"DON'T EVER TRY TO KILL PHILIP OF MACEDONIA AGAIN!" she yelled at me. I took a step back and looked at Carter. He was trying hard not to laugh. Apparently his sister is funny when she is angry. I turned back to Sadie. She was still glaring daggers at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm trained to be suspicious of potential monsters. And by the way, who names an albino statue crocodile thing _Philip of Macedonia?_" I'm sorry, but that name just cracked me up. On the other hand, Sadie had clearly had enough. She marched over to the broken doors. There were shards of glass sticking out of it, one of which had blood on it, and I remembered the cut on my side. It began to throb. Apparently it was worse than it looked. I ripped a chunk of my shirt off and tied it around the wound firmly, even though it hurt like Hades.

I looked up, and out of nowhere, Sadie had gotten a wooden staff taller than her and topped with a carved lion's head on top. She pointed it at the wreckage of the doors and spoke some other nonsense. _"Hi-nehm," _she said, and the pieces of glass from everywhere flew up and put themselves back where they were before, so the door looked good as new, or good as how it had been before I shot a water missile through it. Handy trick.

_"What the heck was that?" _Sadie literally spat at me.

I wiped my face off before answering. "This is proof that any demigod sitting still for too long can cause some serious damage. And for that, I apologize," I said, way too formally. I even bowed, though I could barely keep from cracking a smile. Sadie must have heard the humor in my voice and her face turned red as a tomato with rage. Before she could scream at me again, Carter busted up laughing. I couldn't help but join him. Sadie looked like she was prepared to strangle both of us. Before she could kill either Carter, or me, I heard a voice from behind us.

"Having fun, are we?" I whipped around. Standing in front of me were two goddesses that did not look comfortable with each other at all. On the right was someone I knew well.

"Lady Hera," I said with no enthusiasm. The Kanes looked at me like I was crazy. Or at least, Carter did. Sadie was obviously still enraged and was making a point to ignore me. I looked at the woman on the left. She was beautiful, with dark hair braided with diamonds. Her form flickered, and sometimes it appeared she had wings of light on her back.

"Isis," Carter and Sadie both said respectively. Carter even bowed a little. Wow. They must be on great terms with their gods.

I looked back at Hera. "Why are you here? Did we do something wrong _again? _Or do you just feel like playing with me again?" I'm sorry, but the sight of Hera made me so angry I couldn't stand it. If it weren't for that goddess, Annabeth and I wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus. Even though she united the seven demigods, she did in a pretty annoying way, taking my and Jason's memories and plopping us in enemy territory.

To my surprise, Hera didn't look angry at my outburst. She looked sad. "I am sorry, Percy. It was never my intention for some of those things to happen. Especially not your fall. But let us put this behind us best we can. Lady Isis and I come with a task." I sighed. Just when I was having some fun.

"What do we have to do?" Sadie asked, momentarily forgetting her anger.

"Well first, why don't we go inside," Isis suggested. "You have much to understand." With that vagueness, we went into the Great Room with the goddesses.

**__****cliffie! again! sorry! what do you think the goddesses have in store for them? hmmm? Hmmmm? HMMMMM?**

**Ok please review it makes me feel really good to know that people are reading my work :D**


	7. Goddesses Bet on Our Lives

**HAPPY 2013! Hope everybody had a fun New Year's celebration last night! I sure did! So here's chappie #7. Mainly about their task and stuff. Not super exciting, but hey, you gotta learn what's going on right? ENJOY YOUR FACES :D**

**Disclaimer: person: AHAHAHAA you know what would be funny?**

**me: what?**

**person: if you owned PJO or KC!**

**me: AHHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAH ERMERGAWSH I CAN'T BREATHE THAT IS SOO FUNNY CUZ I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THEM! LOLOLOLOL**

**7. Goddesses Bet on Our Lives**

**SADIE**

I sat down in front of Isis and Hera. Even though I tried not to show it, I was kind of scared by Percy's attitude towards the Greek Queen of the Gods. I mean, not many super powerful beings that I know would let anybody insult them like that and let them walk out of there alive, or not as a rodent. But Hera's reaction surprised me the most. It was almost like she had done something horrible to Percy, something she hadn't planned. _I am sorry, _Hera had said. _I hadn't meant for some of those things to happen. Especially not your fall. _His fall? As far as I knew, another term for fall is to die, like in battle or something. And by the looks of it, Percy was still very much alive.

Though when Hera mentioned his fall, Percy had gotten a dark look on his face and shuddered. First chance I got, I was going to ask him what that was. I didn't care if it made him uncomfortable, I was still mad at him for breaking the doors and trying to kill Philip. I was so lost in my thoughts that I ran into Carter, knocking him into Percy. If Percy had fallen down, it would have been straight on top of Isis. Not the best thing that could happen. Fortunately, Percy was light on his feet. He caught himself and Carter before either of the goddesses noticed.

Once we all sat down, Hera spoke. "As Lady Isis has told you, we have come with a task."

Percy groaned. "Are you kidding me? What _more _could you want? I fell into freaking—"

Hera cut him off. "We need to see how Greeks and Egyptians work with each other. We cannot have a repeat of the Greek/Roman battles."

"You got that right," Percy muttered under his breath. "I still wish Hannibal had run over Octavian."

"Whoa, wait," I said, standing up. "_Who _did what now?" I asked Percy. He began to answer, but Hera again cut him off. I was starting to see why he didn't like her.

"Anyway," she said firmly, "Lady Isis and I have come to assign you three a quest."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Percy muttered angrily. "Will you just _tell _us already, Miss Procrastinator?" I couldn't believe he was saying that. He was talking to a _goddess_, an incredibly powerful being that could vaporize him at any second, and he was calling her names? It was mad. Just plain mad. I looked over at Carter, and he obviously felt the same way. His mouth was hanging open and he was looking at Percy like he had just pulled the pin out of a grenade. Which, come to think of it, he might have just had.

Again, Hera didn't get angry. But the gleam in her eyes did get a little harsher. "Your task is to find an ancient creature. To be precise, the Hieracosphinx. Like a typical sphinx, but with the head of a falcon and body of a lion. In the ancient days of Egypt it was often the quest of many young men to retrieve a feather from the Hieracosphinx. One feather has the power to heal any wound, no matter how severe."

Carter and I had been following along as for as far as the healing feather part. I knew about the Hieracosphinx as I knew about all of the Egyptian monsters. But the bit about the feathers, that was left out of all the records and such that we read. "Wait," I said to the goddesses. "Nothing in the legends says anything about the healing properties of a Hieracosphinx feather."  
Isis nodded. "That has always been a sore subject for the people of Egypt, as so many of their young men were lost on their quests to find it. Since then, they had made an agreement to never copy any of the magical information of the Hieracosphinx, in case someday, someone did manage to get a feather from it. Then only they would know what it meant."

Percy blinked. "Okay, so you want us to retrieve a healing feather from a Honeycomb Sphinx or whatever, that no one has ever succeeded in getting?"

"But," Isis countered, "None of them have been magicians." She looked pointedly at Carter and me.

"Nor Greek demigods," Hera put in, looking (obviously) at Percy. "And the three of you combined, the greatest of the age, will guarantee your success."

Isis looked at Carter and me, mildly concerned. "What do you think the chances are that they will survive?" she asked Hera.

The other goddess shrugged. "I would say probably sixty-forty. I would definitely bet on them though, Jackson always manages to pull through."

Percy cleared his throat. "Uh, are you guys betting on our _lives?" _he asked.

Hera looked at Percy absently. "Oh, yes, it was quite fun in the ancient days. All the rage with gladiator fights and such." Percy just rolled his eyes.

Isis clapped her hands. "Okay, so do you three agree to the task?" she asked, looking at us expectantly.

"I don't _agree _to it, but I'll have to do it either way," Percy mumbled. Carter just nodded his head stiffly, and I agreed as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up," Carter said, putting up a hand. Hera and Isis turned to him. "Are you going to tell us where to find this monster?"

Isis nodded. "Right. The Hieracosphinx is quite fond of high up places. I would try the Appalachian Mountains if I were you." She looked at me. "I would recommend the use of a portal." I nodded in understanding.

"I wish the three of you good luck, and safe travels," said Hera, also looking at me. The goddesses stood up, and without another word, Isis dissolved into mist.

Hera began to glow. Percy grabbed Carter and me by the shoulders and shouted, "Don't look!" I happily obliged. We turned away Hera shone with the light of a supernova. Then the glow died. I looked up at my brother and Percy.

"Okay, then," I said. "Let's get to the mountains." Carter and I started to the roof, with Percy trailing behind. When we finally emerged, we saw our two artifacts on top of the roof that we used for portals. We had already used the mini pyramid today to get back from the Greek camp, so we decided to use the obelisk.

"Um, guys," Percy said. Carter and I turned to him. "How are we supposed to get to the mountains?" I smirked at him. I summoned my staff and magic kit from the Duat. Carter followed suit. I held out my staff and concentrated all my energy on the obelisk, thinking about a portal to the Appalachian Mountains. After a moment, a swirling vortex of sand appeared. I had timed it perfectly. Right now was one hour to after sunset, an auspicious time for magic.

I turned to Percy. "This," I said triumphantly, "is how we get to mountains."

**so...yah. they goin to the mountains! pretty exciting huh? my next chapter will be out on... *sees butterfly* heheheeh preeeety. :):):) so what was i talking 'bout? ah never mind. probably wasn't something important like when I'll post the next chapter. anyways, until next time, dont die.**


	8. We Go Cave Shopping

**I AM UNIMAGINABLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE THAT PROBABLY WON'T WORK AND YOU'LL STILL KILL ME but my excuse is that I was reading the Maximum Ride series (which I finished in two weeks) and also writing my other fanfiction: Max, meet Percy. SOOOOO please do not kill me with virtual means of harm :O ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER TIMEE:**

**Walking down the hallway in my SHOES**

**But I don't anything Rick Riordan DOES**

**Even the cows go MOO**

**8. We Go Cave-Shopping**

**CARTER**

Here's the Appalachian Mountains summed up in one word for you: Rocks. Rock over here, rock over there, rock right above me, rock right below me, and look over there! You guessed it. More rocks.

Anyway, let's rewind a little bit. Picture this: We step out of the portal, to find ourselves falling. Naturally, we all scream like little girls. Then, even more embarrassing, we land flat on our faces, straight onto rocks (how ironic). Can you picture that? If you can, you have probably figured out that that is what happened to me, Sadie and Percy. If you can't, you need to find yourself an imagination, buddy.

Of course, Sadie landed directly on top of me, knocking my breath out in a _whoosh! _Percy was on the ground, moaning. Apparently portal travel didn't agree with him. After we all got situated, we started to hike up the mountain we were currently on. Light was almost completely faded, and I was wiped. We kept searching for a cave, and found a fair few, but were ushered on by Percy, who said we needed to find a big enough one. He said he had camped out in some pretty wild places before, but if he were in a small cave all night, his ADHD would cause him to spontaneously combust or something.

After about a half hour of walking, we finally found a suitable cave. Sadie and I both collapsed, and Percy stayed standing, leaning against the rock wall, staring at the bajillion stars scattering the sky. The look on his face was wistful, like it reminded him of something. Sadie had already passed out, but I decided to talk to the guy.

I shuffled over. "Uh, hey," I said, and he turned.

"Oh, hi," he responded absently. "Sorry, I just…" he trailed off, sighing. I shifted uncomfortably, and Percy seemed to notice. "Have you ever been to Alaska?" he asked suddenly. _Where did that come from? _I wondered.

I responded anyway. "I've been to a lot of places, but not Alaska," I sighed. I never really thought about going there. It always seemed so cold and hostile. Not really my favorite two things.

Percy shook his head. "It's one of the most amazing places I've ever been," he sighed. "The Northern Lights are incredible. The air is like the cleanest in the world. There are animals everywhere. Moose, bears, Hyperboreans…" He said the last bit with a smile.

I blinked. "Wait, _Hyperboreans?_" I asked. "What's a Hyperborean?"

"They're Northern Giants," Percy explained. "They're peaceful most of the time, but in some wars they have been with the enemy." We were silent after that. I'm not sure what Percy was thinking about, but I was thinking about what it would be like to go to Alaska. I tried to envision it the way Percy had described it, clean, primitive, beautiful. Untamed. I kept coming up with mental images of the mountains we were in now, and adding the Northern Lights rippling across the sky.

I sighed heavily and lay down. Percy was still awake, watching out the cave entrance for Ra knows what, but I just looked up at the stars. My gaze settled on one particular grouping, and I was able to make out the form of a girl, running with an arrow in her bow. I had never seen that constellation before, nor read about it in any books.

But my eyelids were drooping, so I decided I would worry about it in the morning. I finally fell asleep to the sound of the cicadas and the image of the huntress shining bright in my mind.

**okeydokey i bet y'all is wonderin why i mentioned Alaska in there well I did cuz its so FREAKING AWESOME! That's where I live, and the breaks usually occur because I don't internet (hard to get that up here) or cuz Im just lazy or need to go ride or feed or groom or any other of the bajillion things i need ter do fo my BAJILLION HORSES anyway about to start reading the Hobbit (there and back again) and suppa exicted! OK I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN SOON AND MAKE SURE TO READ MY UPCOMING FANFIC FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES :D:D:D:D**


	9. In Pursuit of the Falclion

**I am soooo sorry for not updating! I was sort of drowning in all these things that I needed to do, what with it being horse show season and everything, and I am also writing an original story. I posted it here on , its on my bio, please please PLEAASEEE READ IT! No one (except for a friend who logged on as a guest) has reviewed and it would mean a lot to me if you read and reviewed. Chapter 3 is now out! It's called THE OUTERMOST. Pretty please read it? I have the whole story line planned out. Also, I will NOT BE UPDATING FROM JUNE 25TH TO JULY 22ND BECAUSE I WILL BE AT SLEEPAWAY CAMP. So I have a good excuse for once!**

**Sorry about that rant. Without further ado: **

**9. In Pursuit of the Falclion**

**PERCY**

After my little chat with Carter, I stayed awake for a while. I was thinking about camp, my friends, Chiron, what I would be doing right now if I were there. I then mentally facepalmed myself. I would be _sleeping_, duh. My cut from the glass was scabbing over pretty well, turning a deep dark red color. It had ripped my shirt, but I hadn't exactly packed for another suicidal quest, though I do seem to have one every other day. I should start bringing an

After about an hour, I finally fell asleep.

I _really _wish I hadn't.

At first, it was one of those straitjacket-standardized test ones. I was surprised, because it actually wasn't some divine force telling me it was going to kill me slowly and painfully, like usual. Then, the dream took a turn for the weird. The teacher who had been snapping at me became Sadie.

"You don't even know what you're doing," dream Sadie hissed. I tried to respond, but my mouth was glued shut. Next to dream Sadie, a dream Carter appeared.

"You will fail us," dream Carter spat at me. "You will get us all—"

"Killed," dream Sadie finished. I was about to try to make some clever response, like "Huh?" When the dream changed. I was in a dark, dank cave with a bone-littered floor. I walked forward, wincing at the sound the bones made when I crushed them. My dream self seemed to know the way through the maze of tunnels, and I finally ended up in a cavern about the size of my apartment in the city.

From the far side of the cave, I saw a stream of daylight. I instinctively started towards it, but stopped when I felt another presence behind me. All I saw was a pair of glinting golden eyes before the creature leaped at me, razor-sharp claws aimed for my throat.

I woke up so fast I was standing in a matter of 2 seconds. Carter and Sadie were already awake, and there was a tension in the air like they had just been in a very serious conversation, possibly including me. They both looked bewildered.

"All right there, Mr. Twitchy?" Sadie asked sarcastically.

"What?" Since when was I twitchy?

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You've been mumbling and moving in your sleep for the past 5 minutes. It was getting quite annoying." I sighed. I had probably been drooling too.

"Anyway," I said, eager to get moving all of a sudden. "Any update on the Falclion?"

Carter raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

I shrugged. "That's my new name for it. Hieracosphinx is too long, you know? Falclion is much better." Carter just sighed.

"Let's get moving," he said, getting up. "The sooner we find this thing, the better."

"And why would that be?" Sadie commented. "Isn't it supposed to be bad news?"

I looked at her. "It'll be worse news if it finds us before we find it."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine," I heard her mutter. I would normally protest, but at the time I just felt _tired._ Just drained, even though I had slept for hours. I shook my head to clear the fogginess.

"So, how do we find this thing?" Carter asked, gazing out the cave entrance and up at the sky.

"Got that covered," Sadie assured. She rolled up her sleeve, then stuck her hand out like she was reaching for something. Then, of course, her hand disappeared.

Carter looked on like this was totally normal, but then he must've seen my face. "She's reaching into the Duat," he told me in a low voice. I had absolutely no idea what the "Duat" was, but I didn't really feel like having someone explain it to me, so I just nodded.

"Uh huh," I answered, like I knew exactly what he was talking about. Carter raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything else.

"Aha!" I heard Sadie exclaim. I turned around, and Sadie was holding a long piece of papyrus that curled at the edges. I made my way next to her to look at whatever was on the scroll, but nothing was. It was blank.

"Um, what is that?" I asked. Sadie just rolled her eyes.

"Appalachian Mountains, Hieracosphinx!" She commanded, looking at the scroll. For a moment, nothing happened, but then lines of ink began to appear. They grew along the papyrus's surface, branching off from each other, creating a sort of maze. But then a legend appeared in the corner, along with a compass-type thing that showed the four cardinal directions: North, South, East, and West.

"It's a map!" I said, staring at the scroll. That was genius right there. I needed to get me one of those.

"Glad you finally caught on," Sadie said in a bored tone, staring intently at the map. After a moment, a glowing red dot appeared, along with a glowing blue one. Sadie pointed at the blue dot. "That's us," she said. Then she traced her finger to the red dot. "And that's the Falclion."

I pointed a triumphant finger at Carter. "Told you it was better!" I bragged. He just rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile. Looking back at the map, I saw a glowing green line trace across the surface, starting at the dot that represented us and ending at the one that represented the Falclion.

"That's the quickest route to get to it," Sadie said, looking up from the scroll.

"So, it's like Ancient Egyptian Google Maps," I said. Wow. The Egyptians were the first Google. Nice.

Sadie ignored me. "Let's get going," she said, starting off onto the path. I looked at Carter, who shrugged. We fell into step behind Sadie, admiring the pretty scenery. Birds flew through the trees, and bright green moss grew over the rocks. As we ascended, the moss turned to lichen, and the trees became thinner. The sun rose in the sky, and we trudged on upwards, following Sadie who consulted the map every once in a while and adjusted our course. After about an hour, Sadie stopped in front of us. I had to almost force my feet to stop moving.

"The map says to go off the path here," she announced, pointing into the woods in front of us.

I looked where she was pointing, and started forward. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Well, what if we get lost?" Carter said worriedly. "The Appalachians aren't exactly _small_. We'd never find our way out."

I motioned to Sadie's scroll. "Isn't that what the map's for?"

Carter glanced at said map. "It only works for a certain amount of time," he explained hurriedly. "We can use it once every six months for about two hours. We have about half an hour left. After that, we'll be lost."

I considered that for a moment. Then an idea popped into my mind. "Not going to be a problem," I said, rather pleased with myself. "Remember that pegasus you met earlier, Blackjack?" Carter and Sadie nodded hesitantly, like they didn't like where this was going. "Well, he has some buddies, and I can call them at a moment's notice."

Sadie grinned "Brilliant!" She walked briskly into the woods next to me. Carter just sighed in relief and followed his sister.

"Now, let's find this sucker," I said, heading into the trees.

**Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Carter: What the creeping crud was that?**

**Percy: Not sure, Tyson riding a flying version of Rainbow?**

**Sadie: No, idiots! Its the author of this story!**

**Percy: So its not Rick Riordan?**

**Annabeth: Duh, Seaweed Brain! What happened to the Tyson idea?**

**Percy: *shrugs* Dunno.**


End file.
